memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ronald D. Moore
Nacido en 1964 en Chowchilla, California (Estados Unidos) Apariciones en ST: *Film "Star Trek VIII: First Contact" (1996) - Extra en la escena del Holodeck (no acreditado) *DS9 - "What You Leave Behind, Part II" (576)(1999) - Extra en escena final del Holodeck (no acreditado) Historias, Guiones y/o Adaptaciones en ST: *TNG: **"The Bonding" (153)(1989) **"The Defector" (158)(1989) **"Yesterday's Enterprise" (163)(1990) **"Sins of the Father" (165)(1990) **"Family" (178)(1990) - Historia / Guión. **"Reunion" (181)(1990) **"Data's Day" (185)(1991) **"First Contact" (189)(1991) **"In Theory" (199)(1991) **"Redemption, Part I" (200)(1991) **"Redemption, Part II" (201)(1991) **"Disaster" (205)(1991) **"Ethics" (216)(1992) **"The First Duty" (219)(1992) **"The Next Phase" (224)(1992) **"Relics" (230)(1992) **"Chain of Command, Part I" (236)(1992) **"Aquiel" (239)(1993) **"Tapestry" (241)(1993) **"The Chase" (246)(1993) **"Rightful Heir" (249)(1993) **"Descent, Part I" (252)(1993) **"Gambit, Part II" (257)(1993) **"The Pegasus" (264)(1994) **"Thine Own Self" (268)(1994) **"Journey's End" (272)(1994) **"All Good Things..., Part I" (277)(1994) **"All Good Things..., Part II" (278)(1994) *DS9: **"The Search, Part I" (447)(1994) - Guión **"The House of Quark" (449)(1994) - Guión **"Defiant" (455)(1994) - Historia / Guión **"Life Support" (459)(1995) - Guión **"The Die Is Cast" (467)(1995) - Historia / Guión **"Rejoined" (478)(1995) - Guión **"Our Man Bashir" (482)(1995) - Guión **"Paradise Lost" (484)(1996) - Historia **"Sons of Mogh" (487)(1996) - Historia / Guión **"Rules of Engagement" (490)(1996) - Guión **"For the Cause" (494)(1996) - Guión **"Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" (501)(1996) - Historia / Guión **"Trials and Tribble-ations" (503)(1996) - Guión **"The Darkness and the Light" (509)(1997) - Guión **"Doctor Bashir, I Presume" (514)(1997) - Guión **"Soldiers of the Empire" (519)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"In the Cards" (523)(1997) - Guión **"Rocks and Shoals" (526)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"You Are Cordially Invited..." (531)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"Waltz" (535)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"Change of Heart" (540)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"Valiant" (546)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"The Sound of Her Voice" (549)(1998) - Guión **"Take Me Out to the Holosuite" (554)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"Once More Unto the Breach" (557)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"It's Only a Paper Moon" (560)(1998) - Guión **"Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" (565)(1999) - Historia / Guión **"Strange Bedfellows" (569)(1999) - Historia / Guión **"Tacking Into the Wind" (572)(1999) **"Extreme Measures" (573)(1999) (no acreditado) **"The Dogs of War" (574)(1999) *VOY: **"Survival Insctint" (222)(1999) **"Barge of the Dead" (223)(1999) *Film "Star Trek VII: Generations" (1994) *Film "Star Trek VIII: First Contact" (1996) Otros Trabajos de ST: *Serie "Star Trek: The Next Generation" (1990) - Editor de Historias *Serie "Star Trek: The Next Generation" (1990/1991) - Editor Ejecutivo de Historias *Serie "Star Trek: The Next Generation" (1991/1993) - Co-Productor *Serie "Star Trek: The Next Generation" (1993/1994) - Productor *Serie "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" (1994/1997) - Supervisor de Producción *Serie "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" (1997/1999) - Co-Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Star Trek: Voyager" (1999) - Co-Productor Ejecutivo Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Serie "Good vs Evil" (1999) - Escritor / Consultor de la Producción *Film "Mission Impossible 2" (2000) - Escritor *Serie "Roswell" (2000-2002) - Escritor / Co-Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Carnivále" (2003) - Productor Ejecutivo *Miniserie "Battlestar Galactica" (2003) - Escritor / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Battlestar Galactica" (2004/Act.) - Escritor / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Caprica" (Prev.2007) - Creador / Escritor Moore, Ronald D. Moore, Ronald D. Moore, Ronald D. de:Ronald D. Moore en:Ronald D. Moore nl:Ronald D. Moore